


Lettin' The Night Roll

by jrugg



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When David and Catherine get together, they like nothing more than just driving around bb!Tatennant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lettin' The Night Roll

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I busted out in the past hour because it’s been on my mind for days. Just some cute bb!Tatennant

He was in love. In his mere seventeen years of existence he had never felt this way about another person. They had met through a friend of a friend and no matter where acting school would take him it had brought him to the beautiful woman currently sitting in the passenger seat of his car.

They enjoyed driving around the English countryside, no destination in mind, asserting their independence in the best way they could, considering neither one of them yet lived on their own. David would park outside of Catherine’s home, the stereo in his car already blaring, and wave to Catherine’s mother who stood at the front door while her daughter bounded over to the vehicle.

Once in the car David would ask her where she wanted to go and, without fail, Catherine would respond, “Wherever you want to go.” She would then slip her shoes off and place her feet on the dashboard, wiggling her toes so he couldn’t help but notice the lovely pink nail polish she wore. 

He kept one hand on the wheel and the other held hers, his thumb rubbing circles on her soft skin. In between belting out the pop songs on the radio they talked about everything; their favorite colors and foods, childhood memories, and their hopes and dreams. They talked of the future as only two young lovers could, in absolutes, never imagining circumstances and situations that could and would rip them apart.

His favorite part of these nights was when he would roll down the windows, they both loved feeling the fresh air on their faces, and Catherine would reach over and steal his ball cap off his head and put it over her beautiful curly ginger hair. She always pulled it low over her striking blue eyes before leaning her seat back and smiling at him, her hair blowing in the breeze as he drove.

This was always the moment he couldn’t stand it a moment longer; he would pull over on an abandoned street or in the middle of some field, put the car in park and kiss her senseless. Her lips were warm and soft and he loved what she could do with them; he acted like a big ladies man around his mates at school but truthfully, he learned so much from Catherine in both the front and back seat of that car.

After, they would continue to ride around until his low fuel light came on and they both became aware of the time. It was always some ungodly hour and he would curse, worrying about what Catherine’s mother would say and she would reassure him that her mother did not care because she thought of David as a “respectable young man.” Catherine always had a glint in her eye as she said that and then she would say something about her not being quite as respectable and she would grab him through his jeans or run her tongue along his neck.

He kissed her goodbye in front of her house and even though he hadn’t left her yet, he already couldn’t wait until the next time he came by to pick her up. He was head over heels in love with Catherine Ford and there was nothing that would change that.


End file.
